


The Third Wheel

by Diana_Flynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/pseuds/Diana_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen doesn't know why she is at the fair with her friend Madge. She is just a third wheel to Madge and her soon to be boyfriend Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> From Prompts in Panem, Modern Settings. Visual: The Ferris Wheel

Katniss Everdeen hated fairs, absolutely hated them. They were too dusty, too noisy and too expensive. But now she found herself at the High School Spring Fair and felt like she just stepped into the final scene of Grease where all the students were running around happy signing each other’s yearbooks. She cursed the day she made friends with Madge Undersee because it lead her to this very moment - feeling sorry for herself, alone in the line for the ferris wheel, her only companion a big stuffed teddy bear while her friend was probably making out somewhere with him. She could only hope that the ferris wheel would breakdown while she was at the top to give her the time needed to calm her temper before she joined them again. She couldn’t leave, Madge was her ride home.

It all started on Monday. Madge wasn’t sitting at their usual bench at lunchtime. Not that she minded, sometimes it was nice to have time for yourself. When the bell rang she headed to her biology class only to see Madge and Peeta Mellark in the hallway talking to each other in low voices. When they saw her they both blushed, gave weak waves and headed in opposite directions. This continued on for the rest of the week. Not that it necessarily happened at lunch, Madge joined her after that, but she would see them talking and looking chummy practically everywhere she turned. It looked like Madge Undersee, social outcast like herself, would soon have a boyfriend. 

Katniss told herself it didn’t matter. Madge was a sweet girl and deserved to find someone. Her one concern was that she thought Madge was a goner for Katniss’s best friend Gale Hawthorne. Madge couldn’t seem to get enough of his tall dark good looks and broody manner, but that was then, and now she was giggling over something Peeta said across the courtyard. Putting Gale’s feelings aside, it wasn’t hard for Katniss to see why Madge would fall for Peeta who was handsome, charming, ridiculously muscled from wrestling, and had deep blue eyes you could get lost in. Not that she ever had. 

By Wednesday she mentally prepared herself for the day that Madge would sit at the popular table while she ate alone. And she could handle being alone, she was good at it. She told herself she didn’t need Madge’s easy going nature which made the lunch hour go too quickly. To Katniss’s surprise the opposite happened on Thursday. While she was examining the sad contents of her lunch bag, her stomach grumbling, two shadows blocked the sun making her look up. The first thing she focused on was those damn blue eyes and for a moment she forgot where she was or even who she was. 

“Hi Katniss, this is my Econ partner Peeta. Can he join us?” Madge asked.

“Sure why not.” She tried to smile but she was sure that it probably looked more like a grimace. 

“It’s nice to meet you Katniss.” Peeta put out his hand and she tentatively took it. A spark of energy went up her arm from his touch which startled her so much she pulled it away and tucked her hand under her leg. Peeta turned red and she figured it was because he was embarrassed for her retarded actions. 

They all settled down to their lunch and soon enough she was pleasantly surprised at how easy the conversation was going. Sure she didn’t really say much but Peeta was always able to keep the conversation going with the help of Madge and he even got her to smile at some of his wrestling stories as he flailed his arms wildly during his tale. 

“Are you going to the fair tomorrow?” He asked, breaking her away from zoning out on his strong jawline as he talked. 

“Umm... no, it’s too expensive and I don’t really like fairs anyway,” she answered not quite looking at either of them. 

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure but he sounded a little disappointed. “You should come. I think you would have fun,” he said sounding sincere and Madge piped in her agreement. She looked at him then and they stared at one another for a moment before she broke eye contact, looking down at her barely touched food thinking that Madge would be a lucky girl to be with him. 

“What are you doing with that Seam trash Peeta, community service?” She turned around in time to see Clove and Glimmer cackling as they walked by not waiting for an answer from him. 

Katniss tried to let the comments slide off her, this is not something she hadn’t heard before. When you come from the poor side of town, and have no parents, you are pretty much game for the rich kids taunts. Then she saw Peeta’s reaction, his mouth was pressed in a straight line, obviously very pissed. 

“I better go, and leave you two to your lunch. I have some research to do in the library.” She said picking up her things, waving goodbye and walking quickly away before either of them could say anything. The last thing Katniss wanted to do was ruin Madge’s chances with Peeta by embarrassing them both just by being around. Madge was the mayors daughter, without her around it would be easy for her to blend in with the popular kids. It was a good try by both of them to include her but it was better if she just disappeared. The next day she ate lunch in the library to avoid both. 

The next evening she was sitting in front of her television, in her pajamas ready to eat a big bowl of ice cream and watch some bad reality tv when she got a knock at the door. She figured it was Gale so she hollered for him to just come in, but Madge opened the door instead, looking beautiful in a cream yellow floral dress. 

“Madge what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the fair?” She asked, unconsciously fiddling with her braid, feeling like a slob besides her beautiful friend. 

“I am going to the fair, and you’re coming with me.” she said with a determined look on her face. 

“What? No. You know I don’t like those things. I’m fine here eating my ice cream.” she answered snuggling deeper into the couch.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Even your sister is there right now as we speak. And Peeta will be there too.”

“Then you don’t need me to go with you, Peeta will be there to keep you company.” 

“Please Katniss, I want you to have fun for once. Didn’t you say you owed me for that English paper help? I’m cashing in your promise.” Damn it, Madge was good. She knew Katniss would always payback something she owed. 

“Fine, but I’m not wearing a dress.” She stomped to her room like a sullen child, missing the look of glee on Madge’s face and put on a green tank top, jean shorts and her ratty converse. She called Gale from her room and pleaded with him to join her but he said that he had to babysit his sister Posy so he wouldn’t be able to make it. She sat on her bed and sulked some more but when she left her room she decided to pull her long black hair out of its braid at the last moment. 

When they got there Peeta was waiting for them by the ticket booth. He looked anxious, pacing back and forth but broke out in a huge smile of relief when they approached. The rays of the setting sun bounced off his golden hair at that very moment he smiled at them and Katniss couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath she took at how beautiful he looked. 

“Come on you two let’s go,” Madge said hooking each of her arms into one of theirs to get them to move since they both were rendered speechless and immobile. 

The night progressed like the lunch on Thursday with pleasant conversation mostly lead by Peeta and Madge. She tried to join in but she felt like a limbless child trying to jump into double dutch jumping rope. They went on some of the rides and Peeta bought them hot dogs and cotton candy he refused to take money for. She was surprised that they hadn’t started holding hands yet, but they were probably nervous doing it around her. 

After they were done with the rides they decided to try and win some prizes at the booths. When Katniss turned to ask them which one they wanted to do first what she saw made her heart clench in a way she didn't understand. Madge was only laughing over something Peeta said, putting her hand on his arm, but she saw how perfect they looked together with their matching blonde hair and blue eyes. It finally hit her, she was lonely and far from finding something like that. She was always an independent person, more so when she took over caring for her sister when her father died, and she was fine with it. She was fine with giving up the fun teenager things so her sister wouldn’t do without. But right then she wished she was in Madge’s place.

“Oh look they have an archery booth! Show Peeta how good you are!” Madge squeels as she headed directly over. She plopped down some money before Katniss could protest and gave her the bow and arrow. It was only a kids bow with plungers at the end of the arrows, but with the bow in her hand, for the first time that night she felt at ease. She closed everything off around her and turned to the target. Katniss pulled shot after shot hitting the center target every time. Someone plopped down more money and she did it again, and then she did it a third round, never missing the center. By the time she was done a crowd had gathered and people were cheering her. 

The attendant handed her a huge stuffed bear almost as big as she was as Peeta and Madge patted her on the back. She was smiling from ear to ear thinking that at least she had something to show for being a third wheel and she couldn't wait to give it to Prim. Then she heard something that brought her happiness crashing down, the jeer from her least favorite person, Glimmer’s boyfriend Cato.

“Hey Katniss, I bet you wish that was a squirrel to eat instead huh?” She turned to see him with Glimmer, Clove and Marvel all of them laughing. Finally at an end she just snapped. She’s had it with the fair, she’s had it with her classmates and she’s had it with the perfect couple. So she picked up the bow, aimed it at Cato and shot. The plunger landed square between his eyes and she smirked as she knew it would leave a mark. She turned to her friends to have her heart sink when she saw Peeta's reaction. He was just staring at her slack jawed and eyes popping out and she suddenly felt like the biggest freak. 

Katniss took off clutching her bear in fear it would be taken away for her actions, leaving the calls of “Wait!” from Peeta and “That Bitch!” from Cato behind. By that time the fair was packed with almost the entire district so she was able to lose them. She headed straight to the parking lot only to realize she couldn’t go home because Madge had driven and her house was 10 miles away. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, which she blinked away and blamed on allergies from all the hay around. 

She turned back to the fair defeated, ready to drown her sorrows in popcorn, when she saw the big ferris wheel spinning in front of her. It reminded her of climbing trees while hunting with her dad so she could tell him where the game was. That was her happiest time, being above everything looking over the world, knowing her dad was down below watching her. Earlier Madge didn’t want to go on it because the height scared her but now that it was just her, she figured she might as well. 

Katniss was finally at the beginning of the line and hopped into the last car, just her and the teddy bear, when she heard him. 

“Wait! I’m with her! Don’t start it yet.” Katniss looked up startled to see Peeta weave through the people and hopped on next to her, squeezing the bear between them. The man running the wheel gave a grumbled huff took a swig from a canteen and started the ferris wheel. 

Katniss was initially surprised that he looked for her but realized he probably just wanted time with her to get information about Madge. Done with being nice she just crossed her arms and waited for Peeta to be the first one to talk, but he didn't. Peeta just kept giving her side looks and rubbing his neck making her increasingly nervous. She tried to concentrate on the view. It was beautiful seeing the horizon at night, the twinkling lights of the city and ocean in the distance. 

"That was amazing Katniss what you did back there," he finally said when the Ferris wheel suddenly came to a lurching stop when they were at the very top. 

"You don’t have to try and flatter me, I know you’re here to pump me." she answered curtly. 

"Wait what, well, I mean what? Pump you?" Peeta stumbled out turning bright red. 

"Oh god that didn’t come out right." Katniss said turning bright red in return. "Pump me, pump me for information about Madge. Why did I even use that expression." She puts her face in her hands to embarrased to look up. 

"Well, no, I mean, God, why is it so hard to speak to you. Either I can’t get the words out or I can’t stop and my arms are flailing around like a mad man." She peeped through her fingers and she softened at his crooked smile.

"I know I can be intimidating but don’t worry, I won’t get between you and Madge. You don’t have to impress me." She told him sincerly. She didn't want him to hate her, she knew it would hurt too much if he did. 

"No I don’t want that." 

"You don’t want that? You don’t want to impress me? What do you mean?" She asked getting frustrated. This conversation had gotten too confusing with their inability to complete full sentences with each other. 

"God it’s still coming out all wrong.." Peeta reached over the massive bear and took her hands hands in his calloused ones. "Katniss, I like you. I mean I really like you. I have for years, since kindergarten practically, but I’ve never been able to get the courage to talk to you. I got on the Ferris wheel so I could finally tell you."

Katniss just stared at him stunned, mouth wide open. She did not see this coming at all. She never would think that wonderful popular Peeta noticed her let alone had liked her for a long time. He bite his lip nervously as he waited for to react in any way and that action suddenly caused her body to throb with want. She wanted every part of Peeta - his friendship, his smiles, his warmth and his body, especially his body. Before she could think she lunged for that mouth kissing him hard. At first he didn't react, too caught off guard but he then kissed her back just has hard, weaving his hand into her hair. The poor bear was squeezed between them. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth automatically allowing his tongue entrance and it felt glorius. The moan he gave as she clenched his back brought her back to reality and she broke away, pushing him back as both of them panting heavily.

"Wait, how about Madge, I can’t do this to her," she finally managed to say as he touched his forhead to hers. His warm sweet breath on her face already started to cloud her judgement again.

Peeta just laughed and kissed her forehead. 

"Why are you laughing? Madge is my best friend?" she said pushing him back a little more.

“Madge knows I like you. She’s been helping me ‘pump’ information about you. I didn’t know how to approach you and she became my partner in an economics class so I took the opportunity to ask her if she could help me with you." He pulled the bear from between them and squeezed it behind him to pull them closer than before.

"Really, you aren’t just saying that to get in my pants or something?" she asked to be sure.

"Really. Look down there." He pointed to the crowd and waiting by the Ferris wheel was Madge with Gale, the lying bastard, and they obviously weren't worried their friends were stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel. 

"Gale was in on this?"

"Yup, he knew you wouldn't talk to me while he was around to keep you entertained so he took himself out of the equation." She just stared down at their tiny forms thinking about what all her friends had to do just so she'd give this boy a chance.

"Umm Katniss?" Peeta asked taking her hand.

“Yes?" She turned around back to see him with hope filled eyes that made her feel that anything was possible in life. She knew right then that she would do anything for Peeta and could see a future expanding as far as the horizon they were looking at. 

"Can I kiss you again?" 

She doesn’t answer, she just attacked his lips again and this time he was more than prepared to reciprocate. Their kisses soon become more heated as they get lost in the ability to actually do this with each other. They didn't care if anybody saw them up there as their hands explored, feeling the dips and curves of each others' body, their lips became more swollen as the kisses never ended. As Peeta gently cupped her breast she moaned in his mouth never wanting this feeling to end. 

"God I’ve wanted this for so long. I can't believe you are here. "I can't believe you want me," Peeta whispered as he sucked on her neck. 

"Well look at you, you got to first base without even a date." She said arching her neck so he could have better access. 

"Does this mean you’ll go on one with me?" Peeta pulled away enough to look into her eyes. "Katniss Everdeen can I please take you on a date tomorrow night?"

"Yes, yes you can," Katniss said laughing at his formality.

Peeta swooped in for another deep kiss, and Katniss slid down as his body hovered over hers. They were fine with the swinging cart, the cold air and the extreme height as they never wanted the Ferris wheel to start up and bring them back down to earth. When it finally did and they exited holding hands with wobbly legs Katniss looked back and thought that fairs still sucked but she'd for sure come back for the Ferris wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cleaned up since I posted it on the prompt. I had run out of time to edit it.


End file.
